


Pampered

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [28]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka is finally awake, sort of.





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-25 11:05pm to 11:14pm

Tezuka Kunimitsu was acutely aware of two bodies when finally waking. He was also aware of the dried-up tear-streaks near his eyes. It was then that the memories came crashing back. He whimpered. 

Two pairs of hands immediately began to soothe him. Finally looking who his bedmates were, he easily identified Yukimura and then Sanada. Not understanding but grateful, he settled back into the fluffy pillows, waiting for the onslaught of emotions to recede.

"You stayed out cold for longer than expected you know. It's good you're finally back."

Sanada only nodded but Tezuka knew that the sentence had been on both men's minds.

His 'thank you' sounded croaked. A testament to him having spent more than a few hours not using his voice. But it made both men smile in a relieved way. 

"Don't worry about the world right now. You take as long as you need while one, if not both of us, will stay with you at all times. You just concentrate on yourself. We do the rest."

Not able to argue and too tired to do so anyway, Tezuka consented to being pampered. For a while - or so he told himself.


End file.
